Mage Adventures
by Mesoranger
Summary: Life as a magician isn't always easy. Especially if your name is Larken Ward. My first fanfiction, and I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

(Hey all. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizet. Kind of a suprise, eh?)

It was yet another peaceful night of the summer in Mushroom Town. The crickets were chirping and the orange mushrooms were still. Likewise, the Ward household, my house, was quiet too. I hated it.

My eyes stared at the wall in front of me, where my desk was pushed against. A black inked pen was in my hand, being twirled in my hand and sometimes hitting my face lightly; but I didn't care. An empty notebook was before me, screaming, "Write, Larken. WRITE." But alas, it was a silent night, making me lose all creativity. Everyone in the house and Mushroom Town were asleep. Turning on my radio like I usually do would awaken everyone, and of course, get my grounded. I didn't want that.

Sighing, I spun my office chair to my left to face my empty bed. I got up and quietly slipped under the covers. After all, tomorrow was a big day.

---Flashback---

"Larken?" My mother called my name, barging into my room without knocking; as usual.

"Mom!" I snapped. "I'm trying to write something on my summer history report!" She just smiled and shook her head, as if it didn't matter if I failed school.

"Larken, dear, I think it's time you get a job to support your family," she said quietly, still smiling, and stroking my disheveled brown hair.

"Job?" I repeated, arching one of my eyesbrows above my brown eyes. "You own a potion shop, and dad is a retired Crusader. But he still has loads of cash!" I spun around to return to my beloved wall. "... besides, I'm only 14," I added.

Before my mother could say something, my dad walked in. Lovely. My parents were invading my privacy once again. I didn't bother to look at my old man and his White Kendo Robe.

"Hey champ," he greeted.

I just waved my hand in response.

"Which job do you wanna get?"

"Hm?" I shrugged, still looking away. "A mage, I guess."

A second later, a cluster of books were dropped all over my now dusty desk.

"Hey, what the-?"

"So be it!" my father grinned proudly, as mom walked out of the room laughing. "Get studying! If you want to be a mage, you'll have to work for it!"

I groaned as my old man left the room, shutting the door behind him. With nothing else to do, I reached for the book on the top.

_Magician Basics,_ I read, and opened it up.

(And that was the first chapter.

For those who are wondering, I just used an Kendo Robe since it kinda seemed fitting for an old man. xP)


	2. Chapter 2

In the early morning, I woke up to loud rapping on my door.

"Larken, dear!" "  
Needless to say, it was my mother.  
Hurry up and pack your things!"

Reluctant to leave my bed, I merely covered my head with my sheets.

"Larken!" she screamed, still banging on the door.

"Fine!" I yelled back, finally opening my eyes. I heard her footsteps fade as she walked away, and I sat up.  
"Good God," I muttered, glancing around my still dim room, wondering what to pack for my journey. Dad said I wouldn't need to pack extra clothes. My eyes finally rested on my desk, that still had the mage books, courtesy of my father.

Minutes later, I was standing outside our house, wearing a brown leather backpack holding all of my books. My mother was crying over my departure, and my father was grinning madly as he walked over to me, holding a few items in his hands that I couldn't make out.

"Larken," he began, staring right at me in my blue cotton shorts and grey shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Here are some items for your trip"  
He then presented to me a hatchet, a credit card, and some Maple Messenger.

"Uhh... thanks," I said, taking them and putting it in my bag. Suddenly, my sister ran out of the house and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you going to come back?" she asked quietly, hugging me tightly.

"Yeah, sure!" It was a lie, despite the grin on my face. I had no idea if I'd be returning.  
"Well, uhm, I'd better go now."

Mom cried harder, but my dad just quickly pushed in the direction of the eastern gate of Mushroom Town.

"Contact us when you get to Ellinia!" and "I love you!" were the last words I heard from them before leaving the small town.

I stood on a large hill, feeling the wind blowing against me. Yet, I could still stand firmly on the ground. My eyes glanced over the map of Maple Island that I was smart enough to pack, seeing where I should go.  
On the edge of the island, apparently, was a harbor called South Perry.

"Guess there's where I'm going," I said quietly, putting away the map and taking out the small axe. I kind of got the idea that this wouldn't be easy. But I just grinned anyway, and raced down the hill, determined to become a mage. 


End file.
